Make it Stop
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: Sequel to "For the Love of Art". My inspiration was the song by Rise Against called "Make it Stop (September's Children). When Feliciano and Ludwig enter a relationship, they get ignored and bullied about it. Feliciano is taking it harder then Ludwig. Will everything end up alright? Contains yaoi and yuri. GerIta, BelaLiech, PruHun, FrUk/Asakiku (love traingle).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all.. It's been a while since I've written something... I was listening to the song "Make it Stop (September's Children)" by Rise Against and I had an idea to make a sequel to my GerIta oneshot "For the Love of Art" (read it if you haven't yet! :D). I dedicate this fanfiction to those being bullied for their sexual orientation or being bullied in general. Bullying is wrong, no one should have to suffer through it. Watch the music video for the song, it inspired me to write this, its very powerful. Well I hope you enjoy the story!**

**"And too much blood has flown from the wrists,Of the children shamed for those they chose to kiss... Who will rise to stop the blood?"**

It had been a week since the time in the art room when Feliciano and Ludwig realized their feelings for eachother.

They walked to their math class. Ludwig slowly moved his hand toward Feliciano's and intertwined his fingers with his, causing the little Italian to blush. Feli smiled and stood a bit closer to him as they walked to class. People throughout the hall were whispering. Ever since Feli and Ludwig got together, people were always talking among themselves when they walked by. Ludwig had a feeling he knew what they were saying. Feli came even closer to him. "L-Ludwig, why have people been ignoring me and start whispering whenever we wlak by?" Feli asked nervously.

"Ich weiss nicht..." Ludwig lied. He didn't want to discourage Feli. He knew that it would take time for others to accept them. People had been ignoring him as well with the exception of Elizabeta, Kiku, and Francis, who were really their only friends at this point.

Feliciano teared up. "F-Fratello won't even talk to me..."

Despite all the stares they were getting, Ludwig stopped, let go of Feli's hand and pulled him close, kissing him softly.

Some students looked away awkwardly while others laughed and others walked away slowly.

"Get off of mio fratello!" they heard an angry Italian voice shout.

"L-Lovino!" Feli cried out, holding Ludwig's hand tightly.

"I hate-a you two so much!" Lovino shouted. "You potato jerk, you've corrupted mio fratello!"

Feli cried. "L-Lovino... Why can't you-a understand that I-a love him..." Tears rolled down Feli's face.

Lovino shook his head. "I hate-a you!" he shouted again. The angry Italian ran off.

"Come on, let's get to class, Ludwig said putting an arm around Feli as they walked the rest of the way to class.

When they reached the classroom, they took the last two seats at the back of the class behind Elizabeta and Kiku.

"Feliciano?! W-What's the matter?" Elizabeta asked hugging him close.

"I heard peopre tarking about what happened..." Kiku said.

"Everyone's ignoring me and mio fratello hates-a me!" Feli cried on Elizabeta's shoulder.

While Elizabeta was trying to comfort Feliciano, Ludwig explained the situation to Kiku.

Kiku nodded listening. "Hai... It seems things are getting worse..."

Ludwig nodded. "Ja, und Feli is taking this harder because I don't think he understands vhy..."

Kiku nods. "Hai..." he then smiled slightly. "Don't worry, we'rr rook out for him as werr."

Ludwig smiled a little. "Danke schoen."

The class went by quite slowly. Feli had tuned out of the lesson and stared at the clock. "Why does everyone suddenly hate me...? I love Ludwig, w-what's so wrong about that?' somber thoughts ran through Feli's mind. Before he knew it, silent tears formed in his sorrowful hazel eyes and they fell upon his page of notes leaving tear stains. He started to sob quietly.

Ludwig gently grasped his hand.

"Is everything alright Mr. Vargas?" Ms. Braginiski asked.

"He's just being a big baby," Alfred said laughing abnoxiously.

"I was not speaking to you Mr. Jones. Feliciano, would you like to step outside for a moment?"

"Si... Is it alright if Ludwig comes with-a me?" Feli asked quietly.

Ms. Braginiski nods. "Da."

After Feliciano and Ludwig went out into the hall Alfred laughed again. "Ha that was probably just an act so they could make out in the hall-"

"Stop it you fiend!" Elizabeta shouted angrily.

"That's quite enough. And Alfred, I will not tolerate bullying in my class. Take that as a warning."

Alfred rolled his eyes.

Feli cried into Ludwig's chest. "Bella, why does everyone hate-a me?"

Ludwig blushed a little when he called him 'bella'. He wrapped his arms around him and lightly kissed his forehead. Before he could say anything Feli spoke again.

"W-Why does everyone think its wrong that I love you?"

Ludwig turned crimson. "...It's because ve are different..."

"Veeee... I-I still don't know why it's such a big deal. Francis, Kiku and Elizabeta don't mind it..."

Ludwig let go of Feli and punched the wall. "This is a cruel vorld ve live in. There are few who care anymore."

"Vee... L-Ludwig, don't do that, you're-a scaring me..."

"Feli... Es tut mir leid..." he said quietly. He kissed him softly.

Feli smiled a little. "Ti amo..."

"Ich liebe dich-"

The bell rang.

"Let's go get the homevork," Ludwig said as they pushed passed the students leaving the room. Alfred smirked at them as he left.

Ms. Braginski acknowledged them. "Is everything alright?" she asked genuinely as she handed them the homework.

Ludwig nodded. "Ja, danke."

"..Hey if you're having any problems, don't be afraid to report it, okay?"

Ludwig and Feliciano both smiled. "Danke Frau Braginski." Ludwig said, Feli just silently nodded. They left the class, it was time for lunch.

**So there's chapter 1. What do you think? Please leave me a review, I love opinions and constructive critcism. Thanks for reading and I'll try to update soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank you for all the favs, alerts and reviews! And sorry it took forever to update, I actually finished writing chapter 2 a few days ago I just never got around to typing it. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter, don't worry chapter 3 is longer And I've already decided all the pairings for this. FranceXEngland, PrussiaXHungary, BelarusXLiechtenstein. Possibility of more later, but as far as I know right now they will be the main pairings besides GerIta. Enjoy!**

Ludwig, Feli, Francis, Kiku and Elizabeta sat at a table. Gilbert walked over to Elizabeta, "Hey, vhat are you doing vith these losers when you could be vith ze awesome me?" He kissed her.

She kissed back. "A girl can only take so much awesome you know… And hey, they're my friends."

"Vhatever." He turned to Ludwig. "Hey brohas~"

"Vhat do you vant?" Ludwig asked monotone.

"Kesesesese," Gilbert laughed as he knocked Ludwig's drink over getting it all over the table. "That's vhat you get for being vierd~."

"Gilbert!" Elizabeta shouted angrily.

"I should be going now. See you later!" Gilbert exclaimed running off.

"He's going to get it later… I'm sorry Ludwig," Elizabeta said getting some napkins to clean up the mess.

Ludwig shrugged. "Vell he ist mein brueder…"

Feli cried. "Even Gilbert doesn't accept us…"

Ludwig took his hand and pulled him into a hug.

"Veeeee…"

Francis didn't realize what had happened. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"Furancis-san?" Kiku tried to get his attention.

Francis shifted back into reality. "O-Oui?"

"Are you arright?"

"Oui," the Frenchman said again. "Why?"

Kiku then saw where Francis' eyes were peering.

Arthur was on the other end of the room talking to his brothers Alfred and Matthew.

Kiku then smirked at Francis. "Does this have something to do with Arthur-san?"

Francis blushed and nodded slowly. "Every time I see him my little heart races at unmeasurable speeds…" he said dramatically.

Kiku smiled. "I ship it!"

Francis chuckled. "honhonhon~" then he sighed. "He hates me though, so I have my doubts…"

"Don't give up hope Furancis-san…"

"Merci, Kiku."

Arthur had noticed Francis staring at him and walked over. "Is something the matter frog?" Don't' stare at people unless you're looking for trouble," Arthur stated firmly.

"I-I'm sorry Arthur…." Francis said quietly before dashing off. Kiku sighed.

"What the bloody hell is his problem?" Arthur asked.

Kiku just shrugged. "I think he is hurt…"

"What?!"

"You heard me…" Kiku said before walking away.

'What the hell?! I did nothing!' Arthur thought to himself as he left the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Feliciano was on his way to art class. Of all the classes he took, art was his favorite. Ludwig had walked him part of the way before they had to separate so Ludwig could go to physics.

Feli was almost to the art room, but suddenly he was pushed against the lockers. He felt his eyes swell up with tears.

"Kesesesese~ Look it's mein brueder's lover" Gilbert said smirking. Alfred, Antonio and Lovino were with him.

"Veee… Please let me-a go!" Feli cried out.

"This is what you get fratello for disgracing the Vargas family name!" Lovino yelled angrily.

Lovino, Alfred and Gilbert pushed Feli to the ground.

"Wait… Don't hurt poor little Feli…" Antonio said feeling sorry for the Italian.

The rest of them didn't listen and started beating Feli until the bell rang.

"Ha, later loser," Alfred laughed abnoxiously and the four left.

After a few moments, Feli got up and put his coat to hide the scars. He slowly walked the rest of the way to class. He managed to have fun in art class. When the last bell of the day rang he dashed out of the room. He just wanted to go home. But instead he bumped into Ludwig.

"Oh, c-ciao bella!" Feli exclaimed trying to hide his sorrow.

Ludwig smiled pulling him close. "Hallo mein lievling." He blushed.

"Veeee…"

"Is something wrong? Und, isn't it a bit varm to vear a coat?"

"No not at all! I was-a cold..." he lied.

"Hmm if you say so," Ludwig said not really believing it.

Feli kissed him softly. "Well, Im-a go home now. I'll-a see you tomorrow~."

"Oh, alright.." Ludwig replied. The swift Italian was soon gone.

"Konnichiwa Rudwig-san." Kiku was approaching him.

"Hallo Kiku," Ludwig replied. "Do you know if Feliciano is alright?"

Kiku nodded. "Probabry. I do not know why he might not be…"

He vas acting rather strange just now and left in a hurry,."

"He's probabry just having a harder time with this and just wanted to be by everyone. It wirr just take a bit of time."

Ludwig nodded. "Ja, I suppose… Danke."

"Hai."

'I hope you're right…'

**Arigato for reading! Chapter 3 will be up soon. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. When I said this would be up soon I really meant it. I had a 2 hour delay today so I had time to type more Hope you like it!**

The next morning a girl with short blonde hair wearing a simple red dress walked through the doors. She was a tenth grade transfer student. As she walked down the hall to find her first class, boys were staring at her.

"Dude, I've never seen her!" She's cute," Alfred said.

"I guess, but not as cute as my Elizabeta who is almost as awesome as me~" Gilbert said smirking.

She wasn't really paying attention and accidentally bumped into another girl. Lily blushed with embarrassment and looked up at the taller girl. She was obviously older than her. She had long, beautiful, straight platinum blonde hair with a bow in it and icy blue eyes. Before the older girl could speak, Lily's eyes met hers.

"I'm so sorry!" she said nervously, feeling slightly intimidated. "I-I'll look where I'm going next time!"

The bystanders stood still with fear wondering what would happen.

Natalia looked down at the younger girl. "Hmm, I'll let you off with a warning this time. Don't do it again," the Belarusian replied coldly.

Lily nodded and ran off. 'W-Why did I feel weird around that girl…' she thought to herself confused. She shook it off and continued her way to class.

Meanwhile, Ludwig was searching for Feliciano. He was still slightly worried about how he had acted yesterday. He saw Kiku. "Guten morgan Kiku. Have you seen Feli anywhere?"

Kiku shook his head. "No, I was actuary going to ask you that. He was supposed to meet me in the ribrary to talk about something but I courdn't find him either."

"Oh I see. It's just with how he vas acting yesterday I vanted to make sure he vas alright."

Kiku sighed. "Hai. Do you think he's sick and stayed home?"

"Vielleicht."

Feli sighed "Maybe everyone does hate me…" he thought aloud walking to school. He already knew he was going to probably be late, someone had slashed two of the tires on his car and Lovino had refused to give him a ride. Feli sighed again. His life went from amazing to terrible. He loved Ludwig dearly, but everyone judged him for it. He looked at his phone. Two new text messages came in. One came from Kiku, the other from Ludwig. "_Feli-san, I'm at the library, are you okay?" "Where are you Feli? Is something the matter?" _Feli managed to smiled. 'Well at least someone cares about me…' He finally made it to the school. Surprisingly, he had not missed the late bell yet. As soon as he walked in the door, he found himself in a familiar strong grip.

"Thank Gott you're okay…" Ludwig said hugging his lover close.

"Veeee… Ludwig~"

"Did something happen Feri-san?" Kiku asked.

"Si… I had to walk to school because someone shlashed two of the tires on my car and mio fratello refused to give me a ride. I'm-a surprised I even made it on time."

"That is horribre!"

"Ve vill find out who did this," Ludwig reassured him.

"Grazie Ludwig…" he kissed him.

"Who wuld do such a thing…" Kiku thought aloud.

Later that day, Elizabeta and Gilbert set their lunches down and sat at a table.

"Vhy do you hang out vith those losers?" he asked.

"They're not losers. And I think Feli and Ludwig are ADORABLE together and you can't change my opinion." she replied bluntly.

Gilbert sighed. "Fine, I von't try to. But he ist mein little brueder so I can still do what I vant. Kesesese~."

Elizabeta sighed. "Alright fine…"

He smiled and pulled her close. "I still love you mein libeling."

She smiled a little. "I love you too, you idiot."

"Kesesese~" he kissed her passionately.

Elizabeta kissed him back without holding back.

On the other end of the cafeteria, Lily was leaving to get a book out of her locker and Alfred and Matthias got in her way.

"Dude the new girl is so hot!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know!" Matthias agreed.

Lily froze. She blushed slightly. "U-Um… excuse me—"

Before she could finish speaking, Alfred pulled her close.

"Dude you should totally come to my place tonight~ I can show you a good time—"

Before she knew it, Alfred was on the ground and Matthias had run off. She looked up to identify her savior and realized it was the tall girl she had bumped into that morning. She blushed. "U-um, t-thanks for saving me…" Lily said shyly.

Natalia scoffed. "That Alfred think he's all that…" she thought aloud angrily, not hearing the shorter girl.

Lily stood frozen, a little nervous. She fumbled for words. "U-Um, I'm Lily, I-I just transferred here…" she said introducing herself.

Natalia sensed Lily's unease and calmed down. "I'm Natalia. I apologize if I appeared rude earlier. I was upset because my big brother was running away from me again…"

"Oh I see…Why? Well, if I may ask."

"He refuses to love me…"

"But if he's your brother, then shouldn't he love you by default?"

Natlaia sighed. "He does love me… But not in the same way…"

Lily now understood what she was talking about. "Oh…"

"You're just like everyone else, aren't you?" she asked bitterly. "I cannot help it that I love him the way I do… Yet everyone has to judge me for it…"

Lily shook her head. "No, I am not judging you… I-I used to like my brother… That way… Well I never said anything about it though."

Natalia's expression softened slightly. "Oh I see…"

When Lily's eyes met hers, Lily felt her heart race. She then remembered where she was going. "I have to go to my locker… I'll see you around…" she said before leaving the tall Belarusian in the cafeteria.

Natalia started fiddling with her hair. 'She's like me…' she thought to herself. She felt her cheeks warming up. 'What am I feeling?'

The rest if the day had one fairly quick for Feli. He was still upset about his car's tires, but at least he had not been harassed much today.

When school was out and he left the classroom, he jumped with surprised when a familiar grip held him from behind. "Ciao Ludwig!" he exclaimed feeling happy in his arms.

The large German turned him around holding him close. "Guten Tag Feli." He said. He kissed Feli softly.

The hall soon became less crowded. Ludwig released him from the kiss and continued down the hall, holding his hand. "Feli, can you come over later? I-I have something for you…"

Feli blushed slightly. "Veeee. Sure, I don't have anything else to do~."

Ludwig smiled. "Great, I'll see you at six thirty then."

Feli kissed his cheek. "Veee. Ti amo Ludwig~."

"Ich liebe dich," Ludwig then rushed home.

Once Ludwig got home, he went into the kitchen. He searched through a notebook of family recipies and finally found the one he was looking for: Apfelkuechen. He got out all the necessary ingredients and started mixing them together.

About an hour had passed and the time finally went off. He took out the cake and started frost it after it cooled. Right as he finished, the doorbell rang. When he answered it, the petite Italian glomped him.

"Vee! Ciao bella~," Feli exclaimed.

Ludwig pulled him closer. "Willkommen mein libeling."

Feli blushed deep red. He then smelled something sweet. "Vee, that smells-a good!" he exclaimed. Ludwig smiled and led him into the kitchen. The table was set with plates and forks and the cake was in the middle. "It looks so good~," Feli exclaimed kissing the German lovingly. Ludwig kissed back and they both sat down. Feli took out his rosary and said some words in Italian then slipped the rosary back into his pocket.

Ludwig wondered what he said.

"Vee, you look confused. I was thanking God for you being in my life. It's not easy to be with you, but I-a love you so much that it's-a worth it!"

Ludwig blushed crimson. "Danke…"

After eating, they went into the living room to watch a movie.

Feli looked through his DVDs. "Oh Ludwig! I didn't know you had this movie!" he exclaimed holding up a case. It was titled 'The Notebook'.

Ludwig blushed. "It vas my mother's favorite movie…" he said sighing.

"Vee… Why do you look so sad?" Feli asked concerned.

He then realized Ludwig was looking away from him. Feli gently tapped his shoulder. "…Ludwig?"

"Feliciano, please leave me alone for a bit—"

Before Ludwig could finish speaking Feli carefully turned Ludwig around and sat him on the couch and he sat next to him.

"Vee… Are you-a crying bella?" Feli hugged him close.

Ludwig lay his head on his shoulder. "Es tut mir leid…"

"What for?" Feli asked confused.

"For being veak…"

"No you're not. You're big and strong!"

Feliciano looked into his eyes. "It's alright to cry you know…" he caught one of his tears with the tip of his finger. "It shows you have feelings and that you have a heart…"

Ludwig could not hold it in any longer and cried on Feli's shoulder. Feli gently stroked Ludwig's back.

"I miss meine Mutti… She died when Gilber and I were very young. Ve never knew our Vati so ve lived on our own since them. Gilbert called me a coward for it. It vasn't until I met you that I gradually let go of it. I still think of her, but I have finally accepted that she ist gone and that crying about it vould not fix anything."

Feli held him close and kissed him softly. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Feli, vy are you crying?" Ludwig asked confused.

"I-It-a makes me sad when you are sad…" he responded.

Ludwig gently kissed his forehead. "Danke…" he said.

"Veeee…"

Ludwig smiled a little. He got up and put in the movie. He came back to the couch and pulled Feliciano into his lap.

Feli smiled and cuddled up against him. "Ti amo Ludwig."

"Ich liebe dich, Feliciano," Ludwig replied.

About halfway into the movie, Feli fell asleep in Ludwig's arms. Ludwig smiled and lightly kissed the top of his head.

"Guten nacht Feliciano…" he whispered.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
